loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Kiya
Princess Kiya is one of the protagonists of MediEvil 2, the sequel to MediEvil. She finds love after life in the game's playable character, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Background History When she was 19 years of age, Kiya was selected to become one of the 200 wives of Pharaoh Ramesses II. However, the Pharaoh was very old and died before the marriage could be consummated. Unfortunately for Kiya, she was selected to accompany him into the afterlife as his bride for eternity. Almost three millennia later, the Pharaoh's possessions, Kiya's tomb among them, are recovered from a tomb at Abu Simbel and eventually make their way into London, where they are displayed in the Great Museum in Kensington as part of an exhibit on Ancient Egypt. ''MediEvil 2'' During an investigation into the Museum, Sir Dan manages to release Kiya from her tomb. As her sarcophagus opens, Kiya faints, but Dan is there to catch her. He carries her off to the laboratory of his ally, Professor Hamilton Kift, where she comes to terms with her undeath while Dan chases the enemy, Lord Palethorn. During their next encounter, she thanks Dan for freeing her from her tomb. Later on, Kiya's knowledge of embalming proves essential during the construction of Dankenstein, a giant monster set to fight the Iron Slugger, Lord Palethorn's boxing champion. After the boxing match is won, the Professor remarks that there are two areas of interest for Dan to go to. However, Kiya requests to go to one of them instead of Dan. When they don't hear back from her, Dan is sent to investigate, only to see Kiya get murdered by Jack the Ripper. Unsatisfied with this turn of events, Dan puts together the missing pieces of a time machine and rescues Kiya from the Ripper. Relationships Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Dan is Kiya's main love interest. She faints during their initial meeting, but later she is thankful that Dan's freed her from her tomb. After she offers to go to a place of psychic disturbance instead of Dan, he rejects the idea as too dangerous, showing that he is protective of her. Sadly he turns out to be right after all, as Kiya is killed by Jack the Ripper. This causes Dan to fall into a deep depression, during which he finds one of the Professor's abandoned projects - the Time Machine. Using the Time Machine, he travels back in time to save Kiya and succeeds. They become quite open about their affection afterwards. In one of the game's endings, Kiya and Dan return to her tomb together, where they enter into eternal slumber once more. Lord Palethorn Lord Palethorn is the primary antagonist of MediEvil 2. Although they never exchange a single word, Palethorn does express some interest in Kiya, as evidenced by his lackeys' attempts to enter her tomb, as well as Palethorn wanting Kiya as his prize for winning the boxing match. Gallery Dan and Kiya.jpg External links *Princess Kiya on the Gallowmere Historia. Category:Humans Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest